Show Me Love (Nalu AU)
by Nightside14
Summary: Natsu's having a crappy day...heck life in general isn't going that great but things seem to turn around when he meets a cute blonde. However, things oddly don't seem to go as smoothly as one would think.


**Ok so here's the first part of what will be a multi chap fic. It was requested by Sarara1.8 and I'm SO sorry it took so long to even get this out I'm terrible! But this is for her. It's based on the song Show Me Love by Robin Schulz & Richard Judge. Hope you guys like it and let me know what you think!**

Natsu sat in his parked car looking at the gym in front of him. Despite his usual, active attitude he didn't feel like working out today. He didn't feel like doing much of anything to be honest but that was why he knew of all days he should be here. At the very least he should try to do some kind of activity and he would prob find himself feeling like normal again or enjoying himself. Yeah right. It was a bad day and he knew it. The salmon haired, yes it was salmon not pink and he'd fight anyone who said otherwise, man pulled the keys from the ignition and opened the car door. Grabbing his gym bag from the seat next to him he exited the vehicle, closing the door and locking it before heading inside.

He felt a gust of cold air hit him as he swung open the front door, a stark contrast from the hot sunlight that had been coating him just seconds earlier. Not that the heat bothered him, he happened to like the warmth but the cool, crisp air was refreshing. Managing a grin, he walked up to the counter, showing the girl at the front his Membership ID. She gave him a sweet smile and said let him continue on his way. Despite wearing a loose, long sleeved shirt and basketball shorts, the girl's eyes still roamed what she knew to be a fit body. Her eyes taking in what she could of his firm ass.

Natsu continued on not noticing the girl's stare. He was happy to find that the gym was empty for the most part, not really wanting to be around others. Walking along the far wall, he rounded the corner and entered the locker room area heading to the men's side. Opening a locker, he put his gym bag with fresh clothes inside and then shut it. He sat down on the bench resting his elbow on his lap as he buries his face in his hands. Damnit he wasn't in the mood for this. Why couldn't he be at home? In his bed, sleeping it off. That sounded like a much better alternative than dragging his sorry ass out and making himself come here. Natsu exhaled sharply and then took another deep breathe.

"Alright come on." He said to himself. "Let's get this over with."

The 25 year old salmon haired man lifted his head and pulled himself up off of the bench. He stood and stretched enjoying the way his back cracked. He did a few stretches, warming himself up so he didn't run into any problems while working out. After a few minutes when he was satisfied, or at least finished with going through the motions, he left the locker room and walked back onto the gym's main floor. He headed over to the horizontal heat press machine, deciding to focus on chest, triceps, and shoulders first. Plus It kind of allowed him to sit. Not even bothering to dig out his phone and earphones to put in music, he began his work out. Almost immediately, Natsu fell into the familiar rhythm albeit slower. His heart still wasn't in it really but he hoped after he got his blood pumping and an adrenaline rush, that would change. Natsu completely zoned out of what was going around him. The music and sounds of the tv's, the workouts of the few other people in the gym completely fading away. He got lost in his thoughts, or drowned felt more like, as he continued the work out on autopilot.

After 30 minutes Natsu completed his workout wth the machine. He sighed heavily as beads of sweat rolled down the side of his face and he felt his shirt stick to his skin some. He wiped his forehead with his sleeve as he let out another breath. So far this was what he thought, a bad idea. It didn't seem to be helping improve his current mood. Standing up from the machine, he looked over across the gym floor. Dark green eyes landed on a treadmill and he mentally shrugged. Maybe running would help, he could exert more energy, could run fast maybe even imagine he was chasing Gray so he could beat his ass.

Natsu trudged over to the exercise machine and stepped onto it. Breathing in again he let out a shaky breath as he raises his hand and turned on the machine starting it on a low setting. He began to walk slowly as the belt moved, his mind still foggy as he again began to zone out getting lost in his thoughts. Automatically getting used to the slow pace, he began to raise the speed. Picking up the pace, again wishing that it would help clear the fog or at leads make him feel better. He began to jog at a faster pace, his chest rising and falling as he slowly began to pant. It was obvious this wasn't going to work. The next thing he knew he was falling and being "thrown" back.

"Oh my god!" He heard a shocked squeal from somewhere off to his right. "Are you okay?"

The feminine voice barely registered as he tried to get his bearings. Natsu then realized that he was on the floor and he began to quickly scramble to get up. He got to somewhat of a crouched position when he finally registered a presence next to him and became aware of someone else's hands on him. There was one on his shoulder and the other on his leg just above his knee. The touch was soft and it gave him a sense of reassurance. He looked up and his breath caught in his throat as his eyes locked on soft, chocolate ones. His eyes slightly lowered watching as pink lips parted, obviously the person was speaking to him. He lifted his eyes to meet hers once again but the fact that she was definitely cute was not lost on him. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail, a few wet strands stuck to her skin.

"Are you okay?" She repeated, trying not to get lost in his dark green eyes. Finally her soft, sweet voice registered, though obviously laced with concern. Natsu couldn't help let out a soft chuckle despite still feeling like crap and recovering from his mishap. "That was quite a fall. What's your name?"

"Uh, N-Natsu." He managed to say in a bit of a raspy voice as if it was the first time he had talked in awhile. The blonde swallowed hard as she stared back at him and only nodded. She suddenly seemed to by hyper aware that she was still touching him and nervously pulled her hands away. The hand on his shoulder fell to just over his arm that rested on his knee. She felt the desire to place her hand in him reassuringly again but resisted. The small action wasn't lost on Natsu and he chuckled softly again. "Thanks. What's your name?" He asked simply and she felt her heart beat faster in her chest and she swallowed hard.

"I'm Lucy." she said and for the first time that day he smiled genuinely thinking that never before had he heard such a perfect name.


End file.
